


Your Pursuits Are Called Outstanding

by peacock_butterfly



Series: A Real Hero [2]
Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, No Spoilers, Possible spoilers in comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacock_butterfly/pseuds/peacock_butterfly
Summary: Archie has some urgent news for Chris. A short conversation before the events of S3-M16, which manages to contain no spoilers about anything..!“I didn’t say I don’t trust them.”“You were thinking it, very very loudly. It is written all over your face. Not with words, of course, because then they would have figured you out weeks ago. Can something be written without using words?"





	Your Pursuits Are Called Outstanding

“They’re taking you off the roster.”

“ _ What _ ?”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, no they can’t do that. No. No I refuse!”

“It’s no good getting cross with me!”

“They can’t do this to me…! I… I’m sorry. You’re right Archie, I’m sorry, that wasn’t fair. Thank you for telling me.”

“It’s getting worse, isn’t it. Their expectations.”

“They don’t seem to understand that I… what I… what I’m trying to do here.”

“Yes. Can I tell you a secret? I don’t trust them either.”

“I didn’t say I don’t trust them.”

“You were thinking it, very very loudly. It is written all over your face. Not with words, of course, because then they would have figured you out weeks ago. Can something be written without using words?”

“They don’t seem to have any scientific interest on the PAC.”

“At the same time, I really don’t want to be on the PAC. Can you imagine how stressful that would be? It doesn’t sound very fun at all. …I hear Abel have a very good doctor.”

“I know…”

“Chris. I think you should go.”

“Not so loud!”

“Think about it. They took you off the duty roster so that you can do more of your field experiments. To give you more time in the labs, to work on that top secret chemical agent you keep talking to yourself about. But they will be  _ there _ , breathing on you.”

“They’ll choose my Runners for me… They’ll send out observers on every run.”

“Right! And you’ll have to write up proper reports for them. In  _ triplicate _ .”

“Wait, how do you know I talk to myself?”

“So, I have already bribed Runner Thirty-Seven with a copy of a Sandman comic. You can leave any evening this week while she’s on duty in silver quadrant. Just go out and pretend you’re doing another research run and she’ll sign you back in without actually seeing you. She really loves that comic, honestly, you should have seen her eyes light up. I mean as though there was a light inside them, not that her eyes turned into torches or something. Though wouldn’t that be useful? I could tie my laces in the dark!”

“Archie… thank you… I don’t know why you’re doing all this, but thank you.”

“I like being nice to you. Even if it means you leaving. And I like stopping the PAC from turning zombies into homing missiles. I am pretty sure germ warfare is still illegal. And… you’ll never find  _ her _ , if you get caught up in their nonsense.”

“I know… It’s killing me.”

“So go. I don’t know about you, but I think I’d rather die being clever for a good cause. Wouldn’t you?”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ... yeah, yeah I know. But I couldn't help it.


End file.
